I Love the Rain
by I'm Only Kidding
Summary: My attempt at writing something sad or meaningful. My first attempt at it, actually. One-shot.


Ditzy Doo loved the rain. She had since she was just a little filly in school. She shook the memories from her head. _I have mail to deliver!_ She shrugged her mail bag on as she exited the Ponyville post office. As Ditzy stood in the rain, her eyes went in opposite directions (as they so often did) and she blinked a few times to realign them. With that done, she was off to her first house of the day.

_Twilight Sparkle_, she thought as she flew towards the tree library. Once she had landed, Ditzy trotted up to the front door and knocked a few times. The door was opened by a purple unicorn, who smiled at Ditzy as she did every morning.

"Letters for Twilight!," Ditzy said with a smile, and reached into her bag (being careful not to let anything get wet) and handed them to Twilight.

"Thanks, Ditzy!," the unicorn said before shutting the door. Then Ditzy flew off, headed to the Carousel Boutique. Once again, Ditzy landed and knocked. This time a white unicorn with a flowing purple mane opened the door, and gave Ditzy a bright smile.

"Good morning! Mail for Rarity!," Ditzy said as she gave Rarity a few packages. Her eyes started acting up, but she blinked furiously to keep them under control.

"Oh, the fabric I've been waiting for! Thank you, darling," Rarity said before shutting the door. Once again, Ditzy was flying through Ponyville, delivering her mail for the day.

* * *

><p>Ditzy gave a sigh of relief. <em>Only one more house for today!<em> Ditzy landed atop Rainbow Dash's cloud, and knocked on the door-shaped cloud, which was flung open by a blue pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane.

"Oh, hey," Rainbow Dash said. Ditzy wondered what was wrong with her. She always seemed so nervous. Rainbow stared as Ditzy grew wall-eyed in thought. "Uh… so, my mail?" Ditzy shook her head, snapping to attention.

"Here!," she said with a grin. Rainbow Dash took the letters and hurriedly closed her door. _Now I can get something to eat!_, Ditzy thought as she headed back to Ponyville.

Ditzy landed outside of Sugarcube Corner and saw a few ponies walking through the streets, including one she didn't know that also seemed to be headed towards Sugarcube Corner. Right before she reached the door, Ditzy looked up and saw that the storm scheduled for today was worsening. She shrugged and went up to the counter.

"Hiya, Ditzy! Just the usual?", asked the energetic pink pony behind the counter. Ditzy nodded and smiled. She liked Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was the only one who didn't seem to put on a front around her. Ditzy's eyes once again went out of focus as she smelled the warm, fresh blueberry muffin that Pinkie set on the counter. Ditzy put two bits on the counter as Pinkie put the muffin in a bag. She knew Ditzy always ate at home.

As Ditzy was on her way out, she bumped into the strange pony. She guessed he was from out of town.

"Watch where you're going!," he shouted at her. Ditzy scampered back a bit as her eyes once again acted up. "Oh, you're a retard, then? Figures." The pony spat on the floor next to Ditzy and went to the counter. Ditzy recognized the familiar feeling in her eyes, and hurriedly grasped her bag and ran out into the downpour.

"Ditzy, wait!," cried Pinkie Pie. Ditzy was already up in the sky, and Pinkie turned to glare at the pony that had knocked into her. She ignored him when he ordered.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Ditzy was rushing home. She cried, but nopony would be able to tell. Tears might stain a pony's coat, but so did rain.

Ditzy loved the rain.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle opened her door and saw the gray mail pony, Ditzy. She made a conscious effort to put on a smile. <em>I feel so sorry for her<em>, she thought. She, like most ponies, viewed Ditzy as mentally challenged, especially due to her eyes and her small, almost always grammatically incorrect sentences.

"Letters for Twilight!," Ditzy said as she gave Twilight the letters.

"Thanks, Ditzy!," Twilight said, speaking in the voice she normally reserved for children. She closed the door as Ditzy beamed at her, and then Twilight watched through the window as the pegasus flew off.

* * *

><p>Rarity opened her door to find the mail pony there, as usual.<p>

"Good morning! Mail for Rarity!," Ditzy said as she gave Rarity some boxes. _Ugh, how can she live with those eyes? They're absolutely… no, Rarity, she's impaired. Don't make fun of the handicapped._

"Oh, the fabric I've been waiting for! Thank you, darling," Rarity said with a forced smile before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Rainbow Dash's door, and she rushed to open it. <em>Oh, great, it's that retarded mail pony.<em>

"Oh, hey," Rainbow Dash said. _Her eyes are all screwed up again. That's just so weird! _ "Uh… so, my mail?" Ditzy shook her head. _Probably spent all that time thinking of what word means what!_

"Here!," she said with a grin. Rainbow Dash took the letters and hurriedly closed her door. _Why don't they just fire her? She only creeps people out!_

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie smiled at Ditzy as she walked in. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her when she delivered the mail (Mrs. Cake had collected it).<p>

"Hiya, Ditzy! Just the usual?", Pinkie asked. Ditzy nodded and smiled. Pinkie set a muffin on the counter as Ditzy's eyes started to go out of focus. _I wonder why she likes blueberries so much? I mean, they're good, but why not mix it up a bit?, _Pinkie thought. Ditzy put two bits on the counter as Pinkie put the muffin in a bag. _I wonder why she always eats at home?_

Pinkie watched Ditzy head for the door, and was thinking of ways to get her to try another kind of muffin. _A party? _Pinkie's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Ditzy bump into a stranger. _Ooh, that guy needs a party!_

"Watch where you're going!," the stranger shouted at Ditzy. Ditzy scampered back a bit as her eyes once again acted up. "Oh, you're a retard, then? Figures." The pony spat on the floor next to Ditzy and went to the counter. _Hey! That was really mean! _

"Ditzy, wait!," cried Pinkie Pie. Ditzy was already up in the sky, and Pinkie turned to glare at the pony that had knocked into her. She ignored him when he ordered.

* * *

><p>Ditzy sighed as she finished off her muffin. She had started loving the rain in school because she was constantly bullied about her eyes. She suppressed a sob and put the Sugarcube Corner takeout bag in the trash. She felt that she needed another trip through the rain.<p> 


End file.
